cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 03: Homunculus
Tsugumi is dreaming that she's a pop star until she has to wake up to train. Just before she leaves her mother appears from behind and knocks her down. She asks why she's there, since she was supposed to be competing outside of town. She has to compete in Kyushu, and she came by to check up on things. Tsugumi leaves to train at her father's Dojo. Back to her room, she gets ready to go to school and sings her pop star idol's famous song while she's at it. She says she's hopeless because her mother is a wrestler and her father is a martial arts teacher and owns a dojo. Hibari's also heading to school while she's thinking of a way of getting the 2 points she has left to get the original horoscope. She's crossing the street and Densuke falls down, right then, Tsugumi appears and grabs him out of the street before he gets hit by cars. Tsugumi gets it back to Hibari and leaves before she gets a chance of thanking her. Already at school, Hibari's thinking about Tsugumi and remembers that she met her at the graduation. Suzume appears and shows off her horoscope to Hibari, who asks her how she got it. Her father knows the owner of the company and gave it to her. She's also got the two points that she needs; and then Hibari sees Tsugumi walking down the aisle. Suzume was going to give her the points but then Hibari left to meet with Tsugumi and thank her about her PataPi. In Physical Education class, Hibari keeps talking to Tsugumi, while Suzume appears and gets in the middle of them. Hibari mentions that Suzume's PataPi is great and can even read the horoscope. Suzume gets the points, but just then Tsugumi mentions having two points too. Hibari asks her if she could have them, so she does, leaving Suzume enraged. The girls are leaving school, and Suzume asks Hibari to go with her to a new PataPi store. But Hibari says she's got something else to do and leaves. Tsugumi and Hibari meet at Dos Burgers, they have a little chat and eat together. Hibari asks Tsugumi if she could go to her house, and she says it's ok and she could even stay over. Suzume's peeking out the window and she looks angry. The old man comes again from behind and startles her. Just then, Hibari and Tsugumi approach the window, while Suzume's saying things to Hibari that they can't listen. Suzume leaves and suddenly Hibari pops out, touching her shoulder and leaves. Suzume follows, and finds Jun again. Jun summons her homunculus and they surround her. Hibari and Tsugumi are walking home, Tsugumi tells Hibari that she knows a shortcut and they find Suzume and Jun in there. Once the homunculus see Hibari, they go after her and Tsugumi easily defeats them with her hand to hand combat techniques. Jun then summons her Cerberus, telling him to attack Tsugumi first. Hibari's scared for Tsugumi who is unable to take down much bigger than her and Densuke transforms into Aphrodite, knocking it for a moment. Suzume yells at Francesca to change too into Hestia and both Divas teaming up against the Cerberus. Shooting Star is looking from above, saying that two Divas it's not possible for Cerberus to win. So he gives it a boost of power by throwing a Homing Beacon on Jun's Cerberus upgrading with growing arms, which it grabs both divas. Then it keeps closing on Tsugumi, who looks frightened. Due to her intense fear in Jun's upgraded Cerberus, Tetsuro changes into a diva Athena. The red Diva grabs Cerberus and lets go of the other two. She raises the Cerberus and knocks it down, finally defeating it. Shooting Star is still looking from above, wondering how the next diva will appear. Next Episode Preview: Hibari is getting her horoscope, at last! Suzume is with her, while Tsugumi gets called to the Principal's office. In there, he asks the same question: "Do you like it here, in Akihabara?" and lets her off. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs